


The Hero of Ferelden

by Arcanaii



Series: The Dragon Age: Heroes of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaii/pseuds/Arcanaii
Summary: The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation...Until the Grey Wardens came.Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return, but those who once called us heroes... have forgotten.We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon.Maker help us all...-Duncan





	1. Mirrors, Demons, and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate constructive criticism, and would love you guys to tell me what I should do better, what I did bad on. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were born amidst the Dalish elves: noble wanderers who refused to join the society of humans that subjugated their homeland so long ago. The Dalish travel the land in tightly-knit clans, struggling to maintain their half-forgotten lore in a human world that fears and despises them.  
> You spend your time hunting with your clan-mate Tamlen in the forests, and as is sometimes the case, your quarry is not always the local wildlife...
> 
> But who knew that just a walk in the forest could mean the end? 
> 
> Touching the flowing water of a pond a bear seemed to be guarding, leading to death. A flash of light, your life passes by you in a split second, and then...
> 
> Darkness.  
> 

“Hello, my love,”

 

I awaken to hear a voice speak such words. Who is that talking, I wonder. I look over beside me, and a handsome figure lay there, staring at me as I get up. “Who are you, might I ask,” I said, and he answered back “I am the one person who you can never have.” This dream again? Who is next on the list, I can only imagine. As he crawls over to me, his face becomes more clear, but before I can get a glimpse of who he may be, a loud noise startles me out of slumber.

 

“Wake up, Mathariel!” I heard a familiar voice yell, and I replied as I gave him a dead gaze “Ma nuvenin, Tamlen, I was just about to.” He watched me as I got up, and snapped out of his daze. “Ah, yes. We are running low on supplies, so Keeper Marethari told me that we have to go hunt for more,” and I replied “We, Tamlen?” giving him a suspicious gaze. He nodded, and replied “If you’re thinking that I was the one to request that, I was not. She asked for the both of us to.” I sighed and decided to take the bait.

“Alright, but let’s make this quick. I had a long day yesterday, and I’m still tired. Now, come. We can’t spend our whole day sitting here and talking when there’s work to be done.” He nodded, and I said before we went “Andruil ghilana, Tamlen,” and he replied “Andruil ghilana.” After that, we left for the forest.

 

We ventured off, and did as he said we would, hunted. We got a few good animals, and even killed us a bear. I wandered a little bit farther, and then heard voices. I looked back, and saw there were three shemlen that Tamlen was pointing his arrow to. I listened in, and heard the first human yell “It’s a Dalish!” Tamlen replied “And you three are somewhere you shouldn’t be.”

 

“Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!” The orange haired one said. I’d sigh. Typical they think that, isn’t it, I thought, and ran over to Tamlen’s side, not too long after he replied “No? We will see about that, won’t we?” I drew my bow, and pointed an arrow at one of the humans, as he was doing. “You’re just in time. I found these… **humans** lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt.” Again, the orange haired one spoke up and yelled back “We aren’t bandits, I swear! Please don’t hurt us!” Pathetic, I thought once again, and then, reading my mind, Tamlen said back to them “You shemlen are pathetic. It’s hard to believe you drove us from our homeland.”

 

The second human replied, stumbling in words. “We-we’ve never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn’t even know this forest was yours!” I eyed him in suspicion, that is, until I saw a small fragment of a stone carving in the orange haired one’s pocket, and I nudged Tamlen before he could say anything else. “What is it, lethallin?” he asked, and I nodded my head towards the orange haired man. He got what I was trying to say, and looked at him. “This forest isn’t ours, fool. You’ve stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin, and we can’t trust you not to make mischief.”

 

What do you say, lethallin? What should we do with them?” Tamlen asked me, and I felt curiosity tugging at my strings. I replied “Let’s find out what they’re doing here first, before we start making any assumptions.” He sighed. “Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we’ll need to move camp if we let them live.”

 

The third shemlen replied, stumbling over his words. “Look, we didn’t come here to cause trouble. We just found a cave…”  “Yes, a cave, with ruins, like I’ve never seen! We thought there might be… uh..” I eyed him carefully, and Tamlen glared at the human. “Treasure. So you’re more akin to thieves than actual bandits.”  After he finished his sentence, I immediately said “Listen, I know you have something from the cave you are talking about, shemlen. If what you are saying is true, then I would like to see that carving you have been carrying this whole time. Unless…”

 

Before I could finish, the human cut me off. “Here, we found this just inside the entrance.” He gave the carving to Tamlen, and he examined it. His eyes widened in surprise. “You were right. This stone has carvings… wait. Is this elvish? **Written** elvish?” He sounded more angry than surprised now. The human tripped over his words, and nervously said “There’s more in the ruins! We didn’t get very far in, though…”

 

“Why not?” I asked, though I already knew what it was. I’d sensed it, before we even took our leave from camp.

 

“There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it!”

 

Knew it.

 

Tamlen didn’t believe it, though. He scoffed at the human’s words, and replied “A demon? Where is this cave?” The shemlen told Tamlen and I the location. “Just off to the west, I think. There’s a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside.” Tamlen, yet again, asked me “Well, do you trust them? Shall we let them go.” I don’t trust them, all right, but I couldn’t just kill them all in cold blood.

“Kill one. The others will make sure no one else comes,” I replied. After I said that, the orange haired human stood there, probably wetting himself in fear, and shakily said as his buddies ran off “No! No, wait! You… you can’t do this!” Tamlen shot him, and he fell to the ground, holding the arrow in his chest as the blood spilled around him and his body went limp.

 

Tamlen and I put our bows away, and he said “Well, shall we see if there’s any truth to their story? These markings make me curious.” I had a bad feeling in my stomach, and I looked up at him, and replied “Whether you’re curious or not, I don’t think we should. As much as I didn’t trust the humans, I have a bad feeling about this demon.” He just chuckled, and said “Skittish shems say it’s a demon and you believe them? They probably woke up a bear.”

I glared at him. “Fine, but if it really is a demon, I’m letting it eat you first.” He smiled at what I said and replied “Let’s see if these ruins actually exist. Then we’ll see about who gets eaten.” I lightly smiled, and nodded. “Ma nuvenin, Tamlen.”

 

We carried on in silence, sometimes giving each other looks of suspicion or comfort. A little ways ahead, I stopped in front of him, and he bumped into me. “What is it, Mathariel?” I didn’t say anything for a few seconds, observing my surroundings and smelling the air, listening to the sounds bounce off the rock. “Wolves a little bit ahead, killed a halla. Blood is fresh, meaning it probably happened only a couple of minutes ago.” He looked at me and nodded, but I could tell he was wondering how I always knew what was going on, whether it be a few feet away, or sometimes even miles.

 

It seems the wolves sensed us too, since the second I drew my bow, a wolf came bounding out from behind the bushes, and after him, its friend leaped at us, attacking us with speed and vigilance. We quickly finished them off, and continued on the path. I approached the dead halla, and I muttered “Falon’Din enasal enaste,” which was a prayer for the dead. Our halla are dear to us, and losing one is like losing a part of us, or a close friend. They guide us in our journeys, and in return, we protect them.

 

After I said the prayer, we continued on our journey. We followed the trail until we came across an old ruin. Strange, I thought. Tamlen spoke up and said “This must be the cave. I don’t recall seeing this before, do you?”

 

“No, and I don’t think we should go in alone,” I replied. I know I may sound like a little kid needing mother’s permission, but this cave wasn’t ordinary. I could hear the demon’s growl echo off the cave walls, but there was something else. It was guarding something. Tamlen sounded a little bit annoyed with my answer. “There’s nobody else here, and I’m not running back for help unless there’s something worth making a fuss over.” I glared at him when he said that. What a jerk…

 

I guess he realized that I was giving him a cold, hard glare, and his voice softened. “Come on, let’s at least see what’s there. How dangerous could it be?”

 

Oh, you have no idea, Tamlen…

 

We entered the cave, and he said in worry “It… looks like the shem was telling the truth, but these ruins look more human than elven.” I nodded and looked around. The demon’s growl was getting even louder now, and I could sense something else. Like we were about to be…

 

“Tamlen, watch out!” I yelled, and tackled him as a spider came tumbling down from the ceiling. I quickly got off him and grabbed my twin daggers, slicing at the spiders. He was still lying on the floor in shock. “You can get up now, the monsters are gone.” He glared at me, got up, and lightly shoved me. “You could’ve warned me before you decided to knock me down,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Right, I’ll remember that for next time and let the spiders eat you,” I said, shoving him back. He looked at me, rolling his eyes, and I said “Admit it, you love me.” I swear I saw his face go red for a second, but he replied “In your dreams.” I smirked. “So you do, huh?” It took him a moment to realize what he said, but after he did, his face went full on red and said “Let’s go find that demon now, alright?” He strode in front of me and continued on, and I lightly smiled.

 

He opened the door in front of us, and I walked in, then looked both ways. “So, left or right?” I asked him. “You’re asking **me** that? Aren’t you the one with the super senses?” I sighed. “Fine, fine.” I closed my eyes and listened to the echoes of the demon’s growl. “They both lead to the same place, but the left path is a little longer than the right path.” “So, right path it is?” He asked. I shrugged. “Right path it is.”

 

We did as we said, and went the right path. It lead to a room with a few spiders, but nothing we couldn’t handle. After killing them, we continued on the path, ignoring the metal door and disarming the trap. I looted the spider, who, for some reason, had a lesser health poultice on it. We continued onward, and as we did, I looked at the corpses we were passing. Something didn’t feel right. It felt as though they would just spring to life at any moment. I tried to put that feeling behind me, and Tamlen stopped at a statue. He stared at it in awe, and said to me “I can’t believe this. You recognize this statue, don’t you?”

 

I stared at it closely. “Yes, I think so. It’s worn, but it looks vaguely familiar…” I said, and Tamlen replied. “Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost.” I looked at him, not thinking he was actually smart enough to know that. “This looks like human architecture… with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?” I looked at him, then back to the statue. “Perhaps, but there isn’t much left down here.” He nodded sadly. “Yes… time and decay take their toll. Still, there’s bound to be something of value!” I sighed. Who’s being the thief now, Tamlen?

 

I walked forward towards the door, but then stepped on a pressure plate, triggering something to make the corpses come to life. We fought the corpses, not much of a tough battle, but I knew that the real battle had only just begun. The demon is the last thing we need to fight, and then I can find out what it was protecting. I don’t care what it is, but if a demon is guarding it, I can’t let Tamlen have it!

 

I held my breath, since it seems the pressure plate also released some sort of gas, and I pulled Tamlen away from it before he could get even more hurt. “Were those walking corpses? This place really is haunted!” Tamlen said, looking frightened. “There there, Tamlen. I’ll protect you.” I said, but he wasn’t playing around. “Mathariel, this is not the time to mess around. Those were walking **corpses.** Corpses! Aren’t they supposed to be dead?”

I sighed. “Yeah, they are. But we should seriously find whatever’s haunting this place, kill it, and get out of here fast. I don’t like this place anymore than you do.” He nodded in agreement. “Good idea…”

 

I slowly opened the door, and saw the demon. “I’m on it.” I ran in and attacked it. He came in behind me and did the same. It may not have been the best plan, but we’re still breathing, which is always a good feeling. Tamlen breathed heavily and exclaimed “By the Creators! What… what was that thing?” I shrugged, then looked at the mirror. We approached it, and Tamlen looked at it in awe.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I wonder what the writing says,” he said. I glared at the mirror. I don’t trust it. It has a strange aura surrounding it. “Tamlen, stand back. We can’t be sure if it’s safe.” I said, looking at him with worry filling my eyes. “It sat here for who knows how many centuries. What could be so dangerous? Don’t worry, I won’t break it.” He said, and looked at me. “I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn’t-hey, did you see that?” I looked at the mirror, and saw nothing. “I think something moved inside the mirror.” I started to get really scared, for me and him. “Get away from it, Tamlen…” I said, and looked at him again. He replied with “Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don’t you see it? There it is again!”

 

Looking at the it once again, I saw a ripple in the mirror, like a light stone being thrown into water. I had read about this, and it took me so long to figure it out. This wasn’t an ordinary mirror, it was an Eluvian.

 

“Can you feel that? I think it knows we’re here. I just need to take a closer look.” He said, and started walking towards the mirror. I wanted to stop him, but something was telling me not to, so I just walked right behind him. Tamlen closely observed the mirror’s surface, and said “It’s… showing me places. I can see… some kind of city… underground?” He touched the mirror, and it rippled under his hand. It was turning… red.

 

“And… there’s a great blackness…” He touched it again, and all I could do was stand there and watch. He then started yelling, and that’s when I snapped out of my trance.

 

“It… it saw me! Help! I can’t look away!”

 

“Tamlen!” I yelled, and I threw myself on him, tackling him away from the mirror, but I was too late. A flash, a cry, and then…

 

**Darkness.**


	2. During This, Your Last Hour, Only Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky   
> Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye.  
> Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber   
> Softening the rolling thunder.  
> Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.  
> During this, your last hour, only silence."
> 
> Falon'Din enasal enaste, Tamlen.
> 
> Ir abelas...

Where am I? It’s so dark, and… my head. Ugh, my head. It hurts so badly. How did I get here? Memories… oh, right. Tamlen, he touched the mirror. The  **Eluvian** , and then… darkness. The noise is so loud, too loud. The ringing in my ears won’t go away, and these tears won’t stop flowing. A voice… Tamlen? No, not Tamlen. Doesn’t sound or smell like him. I’m starting to see again. Two, three people. They’re all saying the same thing.

 

“Can you hear me? I am… very sorry.”

 

They kneel down next to me and my vision starts to clear, only for me to find out it’s just one person. Damn headache… He’s a bearded man and… smells like darkspawn. No… why are you sorry? Don’t tell me… I failed. I’m sorry, Tamlen…

 

I’ve failed you…

 

My vision rolls into darkness, and the ringing comes back. I feel my body being lifted up, and slung over the man’s shoulder. I swear, if he even tries anything, he’s dead. I can’t feel anything anymore, except for my body being lied down and voices. My head hurts just thinking right now, so maybe if I rest for a little bit, the pain will go away…

 

What felt like only a few minutes later, I woke up, got out of bed, and rubbed my head. It still hurt, but not as bad as before. I walked down to the middle of the camp, where Fenarel, one of my campmates, was standing. I went to him, having some questions about all this. “You’re awake! You’ve the gods’ own luck, lethallan,” he said. Do I really? “You’re back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?”

 

“Worried. Where is Tamlen?” I asked, hoping that he knew. That  **someone** knew. “We don’t know. The shem who brought you here saw no sign of him.” So that was a human. What is he doing out here, and how did he find me? There are so many questions going through my head, too many to put into words. “I don’t remember anything,” I said, “ I was in a cave, then… nothing.”

 

“Well, there was a shem, a Grey Warden who seemingly appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder,” Fenarel said. So that’s why he smelled of darkspawn. “You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone.” Yes, alone… “He left you here and ran off again. The Keeper’s been using the old magic to heal you.”

 

“Is anyone looking for Tamlen?” I asked. “Of course! Most of the hunters are off looking for him right now.”  Good. At least they’re trying, but I know that they most likely won’t find him. I saw him disappear, before it all went black. The mirror took him, and if I have to, I will jump in that mirror to find him again. “But the Keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here, I’ll get her.” I nodded, and waited. A few minutes later, Keeper Marethari quickly strode over to where I was standing.

“I see you are awake, da’len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did,” she said. So, Duncan was the Warden’s name. I should find out more about him, for it is not often you get to see or hear about a Grey Warden. “I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive.” I nodded. You should’ve just let me die, I thought, but I was too enraged, at Tamlen and myself, to even worry about death.

 

“I kept telling Tamlen we should have come back!” I yelled in frustration, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. “Do not worry, da’len. Even I might have been intrigued enough by such a cave to explore it further.” I’m sorry, Keeper, but you’re not making this any better. “Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?” she asked me. I thought for a minute, then remembered the bear looking creature we encountered.

 

“Well, there were these… walking corpses and then a bear looking creature, in the last room I think.” 

 

“Walking corpses? Dark magic, but not darkspawn. And you mentioned a bear creature?” I nodded, and said “Darkspawn can take the form of surface beings, such as bears.” “I know,” she said, “But, did you find anything else? What is the last thing you remember?” I knew what she was asking about.

 

“A mirror. Tamlen touched it,” was all I could say. “A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected.” She sighed, and continued. “I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions.” I glared at her, taking that as an insult. “And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave. Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly.” 

 

I nodded, and replied “I am up to it, Keeper. I feel fine.” To be honest, my head still hurt a lot, and I kept getting body pains, but if I can find Tamlen in the cave, then it would all be worth it. She smiled, and happily stated “I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the camp to pack the camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly.” I have to take  **Merrill** ? Great… I sighed and, hiding my disappointment, said “Take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen. I understand.”

 

“Go quickly, for Tamlen’s life hangs in the balance.” I nodded. “Pray for me, Keeper,” I said, to which she replied “Do not tarry. Find Tamlen, quickly.” Again, I sighed, and went over to Fenarel. He was one of my closest friends, and I kind of wanted him to come along, so it wasn’t just Merrill and I. Maker’s breath, that would be wonderful. Anyways, I walked up to him, and he asked “Is the Keeper sending you back to that old cave?”

 

I nodded. “Yes, and she’s sending Merrill along with me.” He replied exactly how I wanted him to. “I want to go with you. Keeper Marethari probably won’t approve, but I can help find Tamlen.” I was about to agree with him, but then again I didn’t want anything happening to him, just in case, so I said “It’s too dangerous, Fenarel, and I don’t want what happened to Tamlen happen to you.” He said back to me, his voice filled with confidence, “Tamlen’s my friend too, and I want to help find him! If Merrill can risk it, so can I.” I sighed, knowing that no matter what, he’ll still try to let me take him.

 

“I suppose I won’t stop you then,” I said, knowing that I was probably going to regret this. He nodded. “Good. I’ll follow you, just to make sure Merrill doesn’t try running to the Keeper when you tell her I’m coming.” I chuckled. Clever boy, he is.

 

We went over to the far side of camp, where Merrill’s little hut is. I approached her, and she turned around and looked at me. “The Keeper said I’m to accompany you back to those caves. As her apprentice, I may see something you missed, but our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course. We must make haste, for he may not have much time.” I nodded, and said “Before we go, I just thought I should let you know that Fenarel is coming along. Any objections?” 

 

“That depends on the Keeper. I thought we were supposed to go alone.” Of course, she needs verification from the Keeper. Maybe I could try to persuade her? “I did ask, and she said she’s fine with it.” “She is? I suppose I needn’t worry about it then. Are you ready?” she replied, and I sighed in relief. Thank the Creators she believed it. I nodded and said “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s head out now.” She nodded back and replied “Then let us make haste while daylight lasts.” After that, we were off.

  
  
  


As we arrived in the area Tamlen and I were, I heard growls. More darkspawn, I thought, not all that surprised. We continued forward and it seems I was right. A little ways up ahead, there were two weird looking creatures. I think I saw them from a book I read. They both were  **Genlock** , short frog looking darkspawn. Not all that dangerous, really, unless they’re with the  **Genlock Alpha** or in great hordes. Merrill, Fenarel and I fought through them. Before we continued, Merrill stopped me.

 

“What were those things? Were those darkspawn?” she asked. I was tempted to be a tad bit sassy with her, but I refrained. “If those weren’t darkspawn, than I don’t know what is,” I replied. She seemed surprised, for some reason. “I’ve never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them.” I know right, it smells like rotten flesh. My favorite! “Where did they come from? Were they here before?” I had a feeling I knew where they came from.

  
  


“They could’ve come from the mirror, maybe,” I said, knowing that they still probably wouldn’t know what I’m talking about anyways. “What would darkspawn have to do with out people? The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeared,” Merrill answered, then sighed. “Well, we’ll find out soon enough. Let’s hope we don’t find any more of these monsters.” I nodded in agreement. Before I tried to walk away again, she interrupted me. “Before we go, are you alright? Were you hurt during the fight?” She asked, and I wondered why. 

 

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” I said. Fenarel answered for her. “You… do look quite pale, now that Merrill’s mentioned it.” Am I? I feel just fine, and my sickness seemed to has gone away. “Again, I’m fine, guys.” I, again, said. Merrill sighed again. “Well, I’ll keep an eye on you. You’ve only just recovered from your illness.” I nodded, and we carried on along the path. As we did, I spotted a camp, as did Merrill.

 

“I wonder whose camp this is. Do you remember it being here?” She asked. No, I do not, actually. Strange… “No, this wasn’t here. It’s fresh.” I said, leaning down and smelling the burned out campfire. Merrill replied “The Grey Warden said he was returning to the cave. Perhaps this is his camp.” I don’t think it is. When he left, it was a few days ago, and I doubt he would still be here, unless he was waiting for us or something else. “If so, he’s not here now, and we’ve seen no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should…” She stopped, and paused for a moment. “Wait, did you hear that?” I listened closely, but I couldn’t hear anything, and I mean  **anything** . There was no sound of the birds chirping or the halla running in the grass. 

 

“No forest creatures. It’s too quiet…” I said, though I heard a growl off in the distance. Likely more darkspawn. “Exactly. This forest is too… still. Something’s in the air… something unnatural.” Merrill said, and looked around. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. “Careful, I don’t like this,” I said with unease. “It seems what you woke up in the cave could have spread outside. The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there quickly.” I, once again, nodded, and we continued on our way, only to be stopped by more Genlock. Again, we got past them with ease, I searched them and then we entered the cave.

 

As we entered, I felt a cool breeze and smelled the moist air. It smells like death. “Huh, so these are the ruins? They’re definitely of human origin, yet elven artifacts are scattered amongst them. Nothing explains the monsters, though. But we must find Tamlen, or what’s left of him. I can’t imagine he’s still alive with those creatures about,” Merrill said. I wanted to object and say that he’s fine, but I know he isn’t, and it’s all my fault. I looked down, and replied “You’re probably right.”

 

Merrill probably saw the look of sadness scattered across my face, and tried to cheer me up. “Still, even if he’s here somewhere… we need to find his body. Let’s just pray we’re wrong.” I nodded, and we went back to walking the path. 

 

We went the right way, just like Tamlen and I did, because I thought it would be empty. Well, it seems I was wrong. There were three Genlocks there, seemingly waiting for us. Again, we fought through them, and continued to the main chamber where the Eluvian was, where there were MORE Genlock in front of it. Again, fought through them all, it being a little bit tougher than last time, since they had a  **Genlock Emissary** with them, but nothing we couldn’t handle, searched them, then went on to the main chamber.

 

When we entered, Duncan was standing there in front of the mirror, and seemed to be praying. He heard us enter and turned around, saying “So you were the one fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat. You’re the elf I found wandering the forest, aren’t you? I’m surprised you have recovered.” I looked up at him, and remembered the darkspawn bodies scattered throughout the cave. “If you heard the fighting, why didn’t you help?” I asked, since he reduced most of the darkspawn to lifeless corpses. “I would have, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills here were yours, as you can see.” I rolled my eyes at his response.

  
  
  


“My name is Duncan, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious,” the Warden said, and Merrill answered to him: “Andaran atish’an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the Keeper’s apprentice.” Fenarel spoke after her, “And I am Fenarel. Did you… come here alone, human? Battling all those creatures?” “Yes, though I must admit, you took a great deal of pressure off me. You’re Keeper did not send you, did she? I told her I would be in no danger,” Duncan asked.

 

“No, we’re looking for our brother, Tamlen,” I replied, and it seems he recognized the name. “So, you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?” I nodded, but the way he talked made it sound like he may have an idea of where Tamlen might be, so I let curiosity get the best of me. “Yes. You’ve found a trace of Tamlen?” I asked, hoping that he would say yes, though I knew he probably wouldn’t. “No, nor do I think I will. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before. It is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply… break.” Is he actually saying that a broken mirror caused all of this?

 

“They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen’s touch must have released it. It’s what made you sick, and Tamlen too, I presume.” After a moment, I realized what he was saying. “So, it is true, isn’t it? I had the darkspawn plague,” I said, looking up at him, not all that surprised, but it still shocked me the tiniest bit.

 

“You have it still, and it will infect others so long as this mirror exists. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see.” He said, and so I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts and senses take over. I felt it, a sickness buried deep in my mind. It was spreading, and I couldn’t stop it. I opened my eyes, knowing that dwelling upon it might lead to it spreading faster.

“Perhaps there is… some truth to what you say, shem,” I said. He nodded, and replied: “Confirm it with your Keeper later, if you like. For now, we must deal with the mirror. It is a danger.” After he said that, Duncan turned around and walked toward the mirror. As he approached it, he drew his sword and struck it. It fell apart, and the glass shards scattered around. He nonchalantly walked away from the mirror and back to us.

 

“It is done,” he said. “Now, let’s leave this cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure.” He said that, but I wasn’t just about to leave yet. “What about Tamlen,” I asked. “There is nothing we can do,” he replied. I wasn’t going to be stubborn about it, but I just had to know: “So, he’s dead then? Are you sure?” Duncan replied, very harshly, with “Let me be very clear: There is  **nothing** you can do for him. He’s been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your Keeper’s healing arts and your own willpower, you will not die, but Tamlen has no chance.”

 

**“Trust me when I say that he is gone.”**

 

“Now, we should return,” he said. I was close to bursting out into tears, but also yelling at him in rage. He can’t just say stuff like that, and make me lose all hope for Tamlen! If we wanted us to trust him, respect him, he shouldn’t say that! But, I didn’t. I couldn’t show weakness in front of him and my clan members. It will prove me unworthy, and I don’t want that, but I still pursued, just a little further. “Won’t there at least be a body?” I asked.

 

“The darkspawn would have taken it,” Duncan said, and Fenarel, very gruesomely added, “Why would they take his body? Not to… eat it, I hope.” Nice thought there, Fenarel. Totally didn’t fuel my worry for Tamlen at all.

 

“Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it’s best to leave it at that. I’m… sorry.” Duncan said, which means he was probably agreeing with Fenarel. I nodded in disappointment, and said “Come on, let’s just get back to camp. I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.” He nodded in agreement, and said: “I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it’s safe. Lead on.” We left the cave and headed back to camp, me being in the lead. All I could think about is where Tamlen could possibly be, what might be happening to him, if I would ever see him again. Soon, after what felt like only seconds, we arrived at camp.

 

Keeper Marethari greeted us as we entered. “I’m relieved you have returned, and I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan.” I looked at those two, thinking if there was something going on between them. “I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper,” he said in reply. The Keeper looked at me and said: “Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?” 

 

“Nothing, he’s just simply… gone.” I replied, sadly. “I see… Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?” Oh, so  **now** she’s interested. Duncan answered for Merrill. “I can answer that, Keeper. I destroyed the mirror.” “I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your actions?” Okay, now they just sound like a married couple. “There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here.” The Keeper nodded. “Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan. Merrill, warn the hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared.” “Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away.” Merrill said, and ran off to do her task.

 

“Da’len, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out in my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure.” I nodded. “Very well, Keeper.” Before I walked away, she assigned me a task of my own. “Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead.” I nodded, and as I was walking away, I heard her say to Duncan, “Follow me, Duncan. I am eager to hear what you have to say.”

 

I did as she said, and went over to Hahren. He looked away from the fire as he heard me approach, and then to me. “So you return with the Grey Warden, but without Tamlen. What happened, da’len? Is he truly lost to us?” I looked down, again, tears in my eyes, but I wouldn’t let them fall. “Yes, Hahren, and it’s my fault. I failed the clan.” He shook his head. “You’ve done nothing of the sort, da’len. Do not blame yourself. It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those that I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep,” and then, he started reciting a poem that I knew not of, but brung more tears to my eyes than before.

 

**“Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hast’ning to place one last kiss**

**upon your eye.”**

**“Tenderly land unfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder.”**

**“Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.”**

**“During this, your last hour, only silence.”**


End file.
